


The Woman and the Wolf

by werebeagle



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gentle femdom, She protecc, Sub!Mackenzie, mc tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebeagle/pseuds/werebeagle
Summary: Shameless smut about MC domming her alpha.





	The Woman and the Wolf

With a series of pained whimpers and muscle twitches I finally release in her mouth, panting and shuddering. Mackenzie hums pleased, still between my legs, sending vibrations to my core that spread through my entire body and nearly send me over the edge again.

Her warm hands run up and down my thighs, giving me comfort as I slowly recover from the orgasm.

As soon as I do I look down to give her the brightest smile, my hands still entangled in her hair.

“You did so well…”

My words of encouragement are accompanied by soft caresses as my fingers run through her short, soft hair. Mackenzie nuzzles my inner thigh, probably ready to start again, enjoying the idea of me sitting on her face as much as she does…

But before she can get any closer to my center, I shift backwards so that I’m straddling her chest instead of her face; then I pull. With a steady grip around her damp locks – and a controlled strength, so that I won’t hurt her – I pull down, forcing her not to move from her position.

Mackenzie groans in reply, causing me to giggle.

“You like it, don’t you?”

She smirks mischievously. “What do you think?”

I massage her scalp for some time, enjoying the act and the effect it has on my girlfriend, who closes her eyes and purrs in appreciation. The fingers of my other hand idly trace over the edges of the leather collar around her neck, the only thing she’s wearing right now.

Then my grasp around her locks fastens and I pull again; this time upwards, as I hunch down and kiss her on the forehead. Next I move down, for a less innocent kiss on the lips. This time her pleased purr is echoed by my own.

“You did really well babe, and I’m going to give you a reward”, I coo licking my lips and standing up on my legs. At first Mackenzie tries to reach for me, without success; then she gives up and lays back down with a huff.

“What’s on your mind?”

My lips curve in the sneakiest smile. “Do you really want to know?” I glance down at her gorgeous naked form, devouring her with my eyes. “You, handcuffed with your legs spread open.”

Mackenzie lets out a low chuckle, but her eyes are getting darker by the second. When she stops, her face is dead serious. “Yes.”

The eagerness in her firm, suddenly serious tone is contagious: I bend my knees just enough to be able to catch the chain attached to her collar, which is laying beside her right shoulder. My fingers go up and up until they get closer to the collar; then I tug at it.

Mackenzie understands what to do and gets up in a sitting position, as I reach to the bedside table for the handcuffs. Those handcuffs… let’s say we have many memories attached to them. The first time we used them, she handcuffed me; then she stopped carrying them to work, taking another pair instead. Now they’re forever known as “the handcuffs we use in bed”. The perks of dating a cop.

She quietly lets me cuff her wrists behind her back; then I let her sit with her upper back and shoulders against the headboard, slightly reclined. I unhook the chain from her collar, since there’s no use for it now, and get rid of it; and finally, I pry her legs wide open, as wide as possible.

“Now this is a great view”, I hum as I admire what’s in front of me.

As much as she’s usually the “dominant one” in bed, it only makes the role reversal more exciting. She’s taller, stronger than me both physically and mentally. And yet, the view of her tied down and completely at my mercy is as hot as the opposite… and the same goes for her. I can see it by the look in her eyes that every last bit of her is enjoying this.

I crawl closer to her and she starts breathing faster, in anticipation. My eyes linger over her whole body and capture as many details as possible, memories that I’m undoubtedly going to keep and play in my mind over and over whenever I will want to. Her expression, seductively submissive although the flare in her eyes, resembling the one of a trapped predator, suggests that should she ever break free, she could (and she would) overpower me before giving me even the time to realize what’s going on. The tentative swell of her muscles, enhanced by her bronze skin damp with sweat, and the power which lies within. Her womanhood, with the attractive curves of her breasts and hips, and her visibly wet sex.

I graze over the skin of her thighs with my fingernails, tracing imaginary patterns that approach closer and closer to where she wants me the most. Then one hand goes up, starting to work up her nipples and breasts taking turns. Mackenzie sharply inhales and rocks her hips in a slight motion, eager but not willing to beg yet.

I trace the tips of my fingers over the trimmed, blonde hair that graces her sex, then I look up to see her reaction. She’s tensing her jaw, but is still keeping quiet.

“So…” I say pensively, faking disinterestedness. “What could I do now? My pup is so quiet, even though I’m already touching her…” I look around the room. “Maybe I should just leave her like this and pleasure myself in the other room” Mackenzie’s eyes widen at the teasing threat. “Or maybe I could do it right in front of her, and she wouldn’t get to touch me at all”

“No… don’t.” Her voice is like a desperate whimper, and I can almost picture the drooping ears she’d have right now if she were in her wolf form.

I can’t help but smirk devilishly.

“Huh? I can’t hear you” I lean closer to her face.

Mackenzie nibbles her lower lip, then she speaks again; louder, this time. “Don’t stop. Please”

My smirk softens into a kind smile. Somehow I can’t say “no” to those eyes.

“Alright, I won’t stop… As long as you make me hear your voice”

Mackenzie nods, and I get back to work. My hands cup her buttocks as I lay down, my face disappearing between her thighs. Then my tongue slides across her entrance, beginning a slow, delicious torture.

“Ah…”

From her strained gasp I can tell she’s thrown her head back: I open my eyes to see that I was right. I know her far too well.

At first my tongue works her up with long, slow licks, shallowly tracing around her entrance, then up in a straight line to her clit. I’m focused in the act of tasting her as I listen to her soft whimpers, careful to any change in her voice to know what to do next. As soon as I hear her pants getting more frequent and heavy, my pace follows through: my grip around her thighs fastens as I press my face directly against her sex, lapping at her folds with increased hunger. My tongue spears her, caresses her from the inside; then it spends the same amount of time and care for her now swollen clit.

Mackenzie’s desperate moans fill my ears, joined by the soft rattling of her cuffs. Her body is restless, her hips pushing hard against my mouth, demanding more and more. I suck at her clit, half of my face completely soaked in her juices at this point as I try to keep a steady grip on her hips.

She finally comes, crying out, bucking and twitching. I lean back and quickly stroke her clit with my thumb, extending her orgasm as much as possible.

When it’s finally over she draws her knees up to her chest and lets out a shaky breath, gasping for air.

I’m also catching my breath, sitting back on the mattress as I watch my lover’s look of utter satisfaction. When her gaze meets mine, I slowly curve my lips in a long smile; then, knowing that she’s looking at me, I collect her juices from my lips and chin and suck it off my fingernails, one by one.

Her heart skips a beat. Mackenzie tugs at her cuffs, making them audibly rattle. Trying to escape, Hunt? “Let me touch you… please”

Her pleading voice is terribly cute.

“You want to touch me?” My voice is sweet as honey, but there’s an edge of command attached to each word.

“I do. Please”

She knows very well what that voice and that look can do to me, how easily I can get lost in the green of her eyes… and she almost succeeds. She almost traps me.

Almost.

I crawl along her body, only stopping when I’m inches from her face. The tip of my nose brushes against hers and I part my lips in a seductive smile. She chases my mouth, trying to kiss me, but I quickly grab a hold of her shoulders and pull back. She groans in frustration.

“I will let you touch me…” I start. Mackenzie forgets her frustration, instantly alert. “…If you come for me another time”

She looks up at me and nods, almost shyly. Now I can’t resist: I cup her face with both hands, brushing my thumb across the softness of her skin.

“Close your eyes, babe”

She complies.

I let one hand disappear between her thighs again as I start to gently work my fingers against her entrance, still wet from five minutes ago. She knits her brows and rocks her hips in a slow, subtle motion, her eyes still closed. What a good girl.

“Spread your legs, as wide as you can”

She complies once more.

I lean to one side, stretching to reach my bedside table; I open its drawer, looking for a certain something I’ve put there specifically for the occasion. Wrapped in a shirt, there it is.

It’s a Hitachi wand: I’ve bought it recently and tested it on myself. This one will do for sure.

I plug it in the nearby socket and leave it by my side, on the bed. Mackenzie hasn’t opened her eyes yet.

My fingertips, slick with her wetness, brush across the thick hair between her legs as I slowly knead her clit. She takes a deep breath, eyelids fluttering shut as her head tilts to one side and the first whimpers escape from her throat. I look down: the vision of her exposed flesh makes my head spin in a sudden rush of blood and my own sex deliciously clench. My thighs press against each other as an instinctive response, but it’s not important right now. I can wait. Mac is the priority.

I keep touching her clit until it’s swollen and hard beneath my fingers. Mackenzie is already threatening to melt into a puddle. It’s time.

“Babe… can I open my eyes now…?”

I reach to my side for the wand, then I press its head between her legs, directly on her center.

“You can”

I turn it on, low speed.

Green eyes meet mine.

Her reaction is immediate. Mackenzie cries out and bucks her hips, her whole body answering to the sudden, intense stimulation. I can’t help but catch the flex of her abs as she moves, an involuntary reminder of her unrelenting power.

When I find a better angle for the wand and tilt it upwards, she mewls. The sound, unusual when it comes from her but cute nonetheless, solicits a giggle from me. I tap at the collar around her neck, amused.

“Now that’s an interesting sound. Would you do that again for me?”

The toy is pretty loud, but Mac is louder: very soon her moans and ragged breaths fill the room, bringing my attention to her parted lips over and over. She’s seducing me without even trying, taking my own want to the stars.

No, I need to focus. I wanted to take care of her, to give her the orgasm of her life, and this is exactly what I’m going to do.

My free hand slides between her thighs again. I spread her flesh with index and middle for a moment, admiring it; then I bring the same, long fingers along her outer folds and slide them inside in a long, easy thrust.

Mackenzie gasps, her inner muscles spasming and stretching around my fingers as I begin to really fuck her. The powerful vibrations sent by the toy even on its low setting, combined with the fingers thrusting and curling inside of her, send her pleasure to new heights: her muscular legs turn to jelly, pleasured moans filling the room as I slide in and out with incredible ease.

“H-Harder… please…”

My face inches closer to hers. I’m determined to keep strict eye contact, from this moment until she comes. Mac stares back with half-lidded eyes, although she squeezes them shut for a moment every now and then, whenever she tilts closer to the edge.

I oddly find myself breathing almost as hard as she does, our parted lips dangerously close. Mackenzie gives up to the tease and tries to undo the space between our mouths, kissing me, but I withdraw and lean back before she can reach her goal.

Her low growl of frustration comes off as wholly animalistic, suggesting that she’s getting closer – and that I’m doing a great job.

I get a rush of adrenaline just by looking at her right now: chest heaving up and down, ragged breaths, eyes flickering with gold, fighting against the change. She’s absolutely majestic and strong, even in chains. She was really born to be the alpha; I can’t help but admire her, all the time.

Mackenzie rocks on my fingers, so I add a third and angle it towards her g-spot. Her inner walls start clutching me in a death grip as her back arches and tenses like a violin string: she’s almost there.

I set the Hitachi to high speed. Mackenzie screams and closes her legs as a reflex, head thrown back in pleasure. Her wide eyed, helpless form twitches and tenses, as wave after wave finally crashes through her in what has to be a glorious orgasm. I extend it with swift movements of my fingers as I kiss her forehead and temples.

Mackenzie breathes out and leans forward to my chest, laying there completely spent and gasping for air. I reach behind her back to free her, quickly putting the cuffs and Hitachi away; then I cup her face and collect the tears from her eyes. It must’ve been pretty intense.

“Is everything alright?”

“More than alright”, she answers with a soft smile. Her voice sounds raspy, exhausted from all that screaming. Her erratic pulse is beating against her temples.

I kiss her hard, again and again, as I lay on my back and bring her down with me. A good ten minutes later, when we’re done catching up with kisses, Mackenzie burrows her face in the free space between my shoulder and neck and our limbs intertwine, the bond’s warmth pulsing and expanding through our bodies with an absolute, breathtaking intensity. I hold her like this, gently stroking her head and back to give her comfort.

“You did so well, babygirl. You were so good. Such a good girl…” – I mumble in daze, overwhelmed by my feelings. I place a kiss on the top of her head, the sweet scent of her shampoo pervading my senses. “I love you”

Mackenzie hugs my chest tighter and rises up to leave a trail of kisses on my neck, jaw and lips. “I love you.”

There’s no need for any more words as we lay there, holding each other, safe in our feelings for each other, safe in each other’s arms.

When Mackenzie cups me between my legs a minute later, I put my hand on hers to stop it with a smile. “In a moment, babe. I can wait. Let’s stay like this a little more… Just a little more” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can follow me on Tumblr for more:  
> xannamentality.tumblr.com


End file.
